I am the Latias
by Blaze Star
Summary: The first saga of Lata, my OC. This is her early years, and how she becomes who she is, The Lady of Realities. The first chapter is the only one up now, and will be for a while. Will in sequels be a massive crossover, see AN for details. Enjoy it, and tell me what you think!


Welcome one and welcome all to The Lata Saga ! Lata first made her appearance in The Takuto's Fire Before Ashes. Of course, that was something different, as that was after her story. Nobody starts as an omnipotent being, and this is her story before she became the Lady of Realities that she is. Yes, her name has meaning, and it is what you think.

Let me introduce myself. I am The Conspirator, also known as TC. Yes, I helped Takuto write FBA, and so she is reading each chapter as I finish it. Not to mention the fact that I want to wait a while to publish the entire story.

First off, format. There are four main sagas, I am the Latias, I am the Girl, I am the Red, and I am the Lady. Each covers a distinctly separate part of her life, told from her point of view.

Secondly, the rest of the story will not be published for almost a year. At sugesstion of Takuto, I decided to publish this first chapter, which is similar to a prologue.

Lastly, the story will start off _purely_ as a pokemon story, before moving on to being a crossover with... well, you'll see, but that doesn't come in until I am the Red. After that, within I am the Lady, this becomes a **massive** crossover story, leading where my muse takes me.

I have never seen the idea of this, some parts have been inspired by other authors, not taken, and this will be a very large story. Current prediction lands me at over 1.5 million words. That's why it will take a while to write it, since I want to at least finish a saga before posting.

So I welcome you to the prologue of The Lata Saga, and the first chapter of I am the Latias. Read, Enjoy, and Review!

* * *

It has been long. In the darkness, where part of me suffers in eternal torment, I wonder why I have not gone insane yet. I started as a simple being, weaker than most beings that I converse with now. I suppose that I have not gone insane due to my constant companion and my friend, the only one who has escaped my curse.

I remember everything that has occurred in my longer life. I now know that my name is truly ironic, and completely accurate. That... I do not know what to feel.

I have made friends with those similar to me, those who have abilities stranger than mine. One who has achieved level 12 in sealing and seals, while I remain a level 9. One who burns the fabric that is a timeline, rather than looping it back onto itself, while I exist outside of the Tempus-Spatium-Umbra continuum. I have met those who are truly immortal and near-eternal, while I remain truly mortal, as has been shown. I live with a friend who I saved the life of once, who is a god, and the first thing to ever exist, who is also the most powerful thing to ever exist.

My life involves balance. I cannot swing the scale too far, or all will fall. That's why seeing me is either an excellent sign...

Or the worst thing that can happen.

I have the title of the second... Well, that's getting ahead of myself. I have yet to tell of my story, a story of pain, triumph, and, where it counts, failure and victory at once. I have become powerful through time, and have lived in many times. I have one ultimate enemy, who has more power than almost any other, but fears me. My first lord is now one of my (most trusted and powerful) "underlings" who helps me at all times. He has sponsored me, and because of him I am where I am. However, he also kept the most important secret from me, the one he has just recently revealed to me, the reason that I have decided to tell my story.

Let me introduce myself. I am the Lady of Realities, The Burning Sky, The Reaper, The Red, Two-eyed Blood, and God of All. My given name, my own name and the name that all know me as is Lata. The one who is light, but also must act for the dark to stop the dark.

I am Lata, and this is my story.

* * *

Long ago is where my story starts. I was "normal" living in the "normal world". I was sixteen.

I was sitting on a bench in the park near my home, having finished school for the day and not wanting to go home for a while. I came from a good home, not an abuse one as you might assume. I just was constantly overshadowed by my older brother, who had studied overseas and was in Grad School with one of the highest scores in the country. Most thought that he would go on to do great things, my parents especially.

I was not stupid by any means, a loner who had her nose buried in a book. I loved fantasy, and dreamed of it being real, but also knew that it wouldn't happen, so I focused and worked. I had grades that were praised, and wasn't hated, even if I wasn't loved. It was all I could hope for. Thus why I was on a bench.

"It's a beautiful night. Wonder why nobody else is here," I murmured to myself, staring at the setting sun. Usually the park was filled with mothers and their young kids, joggers out for a run, and groups of teenagers doing things that they shouldn't.

I decided that I should go home, nearly being time for dinner and all. Grabbing my bookbag, I stood up, looking back over my shoulder at the sun. I knew that I shouldn't, but I hadn't gone blind yet. It must have been my imagination, but I thought that there was a ribbon of light coming out of the sun.

After dinner, I went upstairs, deciding to read a few books before I went to sleep, knowing that my brother would be talking with his parents for a few more hours at least. Opening my door, I went over to my bookshelf and started to look over the shelves for a good book. I was reaching for my choice when I realized that I hadn't turned on my light. And yet I could see. Looking over my shoulder, I saw a glowing oval of light in the center of my room, twisting ribbons of crystalline light emanating from it.

I stumbled backwards, falling to the ground; I was terrified at the scene. The oval expanded and the ribbons enlarged before a black line appeared in the center of the now circle. The line expanded similar to a solar eclipse until the black circle was surrounded by a glaring circle of light. The ribbons were going wild, and music started to pour into my room. One white and gold foot stretched from the blackness, and the rest of the figure appeared. That was where I blacked out.

* * *

"So, why did you decide to come here?" I asked Arceus, who had woken me up and managed to convince me of being real. It took longer than you would think, and it was rather boring, so I skipped it.

The pokemon just stared at me for a few seconds before answering. I got the distinct feeling that he had been judging me for the whole time he had been floating there. "_I was searching for somebody_."

I wondered who Arceus could be searching for here, not considering for an instant that he was searching for me. After all, I was a nobody, why would the god pokemon be looking for me. "Well, I could help you search, if you wanted. I might not be able to help too well, since I don't know everybody, but I'll try," I said, wanting to help Arceus. It wasn't from the goodness of my heart, however, like most other humans, I was thinking that I might be able to get a favor from Arceus if I helped him. Arceus looked at me incredulously, as if to say "really?", and so he was.

"_Really? I was looking for you. So if you cannot help me, that would worry me,_" Arceus said. I inserted sarcasm into his toneless voice, well later, since then I was staring at the quadruped.

"M-me? Why would you want me?" I started to shout, before reconsidering and deciding not to attract my family, "I'm sorry if I insulted you, Arceus! Please don't kill me!"

Arceus' eyes glowed before he tilted his head towards the bed. "_Sit down, and I will tell you what I want, and why you. And just so you do not panic, I have no wish to kill you._" Seeing me not moving, his eyes narrowed and he said forcefully, "_Sit!_" I sat.

Arceus continued to bob up and down as I watched him, waiting for him to speak. After he regarded me for a few minutes he started, "_Do you know what the multiverse is?_" At my shake of the head, he went on, "_It doesn't really matter. Anyways, in my universe, the 'true' pokemon world, if not the canon world, there is a threat, which I have foreseen slightly. I knew that it would result in the death of our universe, and possibly our reality. To solve this problem, I was told by one of my... colleagues to go to this universe and find somebody who was suited to come to my world. I chose you._"

I just sat there in shock, Arceus waiting patiently as I gaped. At last, my motor functions were restored and I stammered out, "Wh-wh-what? M-me? Why would you want m-me? I'm not a special person who deserves t-this!" Arceus looked at me for a second before closing his eyes.

"_You... Why you? You are the seventh person who I watched. The other six were interesting in their own ways, but you are different. I expected a man, but instead a girl... You have potential. From what I can see, you have a certain part in your soul that enables you to start to learn of other forms of energy manipulation. That ability can be granted, but for it to be natural is rarer than rare. A chance of one in several quintillion, if I am correct. That also leads me to some pity. This world has no energy manipulators, so you were born out of place, much more suited for many other realities. That is why you,_" Arceus replied, making me slightly angry. Was I chosen from pity only? Why would Arceus expect a guy to be the one he was looking for? Was I a "second best choice" because he might have found somebody better?

Voicing my thoughts, Arceus drew back and laughed a bit, making my rage build. As I glared, Arceus settled down before looking at me. "_I have chosen you because you deserve it, not because you are a "next best" in any way. Just tell me if you think that it interests you._"

I thought for a good few minutes before nodding. I had little to tie me here. My parents would worry for a while, but would survive. Arceus smiled at me before he became serious again. "_Let me tell you what would happen. You would enter the pokemon world at an appropriate time, depending on what you choose. You can become a pokemon or a trainer, if you wish, but the limits are that as a trainer you would be a new person, not replace somebody, and that you cannot be certain legendary pokemon or very rare ones._"

I thought for a few minutes, discarding idea after idea, realizing that a strong pokemon would attract trainers, and I had no desire to be captured. I had decided not to be a trainer, because there was no "special powers" they had, other than aura, and I doubted that I would have aura as a trainer. Weak pokemon would limit me, and there was only one of almost all legendary pokemon. I loved Blaziken as my favorite, but that was a rare, vulnerable pokemon. My second favorite...

"Can I be a Latias?"

"_Why? Is that what you would choose?_"

"Yeah, I guess. Latias can turn into a human, and is powerful. I'd be safe from trainers, and powerful enough to defend myself. Not to mention that Latias is just cool, and also is a girl too."

"_...I suppose that could work..._"

"But could you give me the gift of speech? I would like to be able to pass as human, and if I can't speak, well..."

"_Latias can already learn to speak. But yes, I will give you knowledge as well as other gifts when the time is right. You will be put into the timeline at... that time. You will be a true legendary._"

"Not sure what that means, but okay! So how does this work?"

"_First you will lose your memories, then I will send you. Ready?_"

"Wait, what do I lose?" I shouted, as Arceus focused, and I was pulled into a dark place. I started to forget everything, from small things like my homework to my family.

I was E...

I was...

I wa...

I w...

I...

I...

...

_LA!_

* * *

It was dark, and I wanted out. I shoved my head against the wall, trying to break free. I hurt my head, and started to whine. It hurt, and I didn't like that. I withdrew to the other side, moaning as I slammed against the wall again. It made a noise, and my head started to hurt. I ignored the pain, and kept slamming my head against the wall. Light started to come through! I was going to be free!

I poked my head through the wall, and saw that there was too much wall for me to get my whole body out, so I flexed, and the wall shattered. I fell limply onto the ground, seeing two other large wall things in front of me. I watched as they also both shook. The blue-patterned one broke first, and a white and blue figure fell to the ground near me. The other one broke a few minutes later and another thing like the first fell down, but it was red where the other was blue.

I crooned at them, "La..."

The blue one responded with a noise of his own while the other one raised its head. "Lo..."

The effort was immense, and I lowered my head as did the other two. I felt sleepy, and started to close my eyes before I heard a loud voice. "Conras! Conras! The eggs! They hatched!"

"Wha' d'ya mean, they hatched? Ain't supposed ta f'r a week, yet!"

"Well, they did. See the little ones?"

"Well, boil me in a stew and call me supper! They did hatch!"

"See?"

"Shut up, ya little leaf-head!"

"Old goat!"

I moaned from the voices, and my head started to hurt. I put my claws up to my face as the other two did the same. A massive face popped up over a mound, a bird with a brown and off-white face. The bird whispered as I fell asleep, "Yes, they'll do as th' next guardians o' Altomare."

* * *

Well? Like it? Hate it? Leave a review to tell me! Expect the next/rest to come sometime in December or so.

Adios!


End file.
